Vince (Video Game)
Vince is an original character and one of the main protagonists for 400 Days in his personal story of The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the apocalypse, Vince was convicted of shooting an unarmed man in Macon to protect his brother. He was then sentenced to go to prison. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Vince's Story" Vince's story will start a day after the outbreak, and will follow his arrest and his adjustment to the zombie apocalypse along fellow inmates. Vince is in a bind, specifically a prison bus, chained to two other prisoners, a rapist named Danny, and a white-collar criminal named Justin. They all begin talking to each other, Danny and Justin keep pulling the foot chains which are all connected to make each other mad. You choose to either let them keep fighting or make them stop. Then they settle down and start talking, they ask how Vince ended up in prison. You choose whether to tell them or not. The chatting goes on between the three until two prisoners across from them break out in a verbal fight. The prisoner behind the other prisoner garrots his hand cuffs around his neck, choking him. The two police guards stay behind their gate and Danny wants to help. Justin disagrees, you choose who to side with, if you choose to side with Danny he will try to get over to them fighting. Sadly the chain will be too small. Then one of the guards takes action and opens the gate pointing his gun at the prisoner choking the other prisoner. After asking him to stop several times, the guard shoots him in the head, killing him. Vince is shocked and the police officer doesn't help the other prisoner, as he dies. Danny gets mad at him for not calling someone to help and they begin to get into an argument.When the prisoner reanimates and rips up the police officers neck, killing him. The zombie heads toward Vince, Justin and Danny and they ask the other police guard behind the gate for help. instead he panics and flees the bus. Stuck and not knowing what to do, a zombie comes onto the bus behind the gate unable to get them. Vince guns down the walker. When more walkers climb onto the bus, Vince flees the bus with either Justin or Danny. In-Game Decision After a quick thought, Vince, Justin, and Danny realizes that they have to shoot the connecting chain so they can escape. When that doesn't work, Vince has to shoot one of their ankle locks to free themselves. Shoot Danny's foot Vince shoots Danny in the ankle twice, severing his foot in the process. Vince and Justin escape and Danny is left for the dead. Shoot Justin's foot Vince shoots Justin in the ankle twice, severing his foot in the process. Vince and Danny escape and Justin is left for the dead. "Day 400" Vince joined the 4 survivors as they put up a campsite, but met a woman name Tavia who approached and offered the group to join a community of hers. Depending on the choices the player makes in "Day 2" will determine Vince's choice in either going with Tavia or stay in the group's campsite. If the player chooses to shoot Justin's foot, then Vince will will reject Tavia's offer. If the player chooses to shoot Danny's foot, then Vince will accept Tavia's offer. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vince has killed: *Jerry (Zombified) *Justin (Determinant, Caused) *Danny (Determinant, Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and at least one unnamed man. Relationships Wyatt Wyatt seems to be friends with Vince. This is assumed because, in a determinant case during the epilogue, a piece of dialogue from Wyatt can be found with him saying "I'm only here to stay in this group because of Vince. He saved my life!". Appearances Video Game Trivia *Vince, along with Bonnie, Russell, Wyatt, and Shel, were introduced via Vines from the Telltale Games official Twitter account early June 2013. *Like Lee, Vince was set to head to prison before the apocalypse for killing someone. Also like Lee, he encountered his first walker on the way to prison. *During the trailer and on several screenshots, Vince is shown running past the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore when it was still intact, hinting at the location of his story or where his crime was committed. *Like Lee, the first Walker Vince ever killed was killed by using a shotgun. Category:Future Articles Category:Article stubs Category:Criminals